


Practically Perfect In A Potterly Way.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Don't Post To Another Site, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: 'Come on, Harry. Say it. Just say it: I. Like. You, Snape. I want to snog you rotten for your birthday.'
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	Practically Perfect In A Potterly Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Severus Snape’s birthday. Have a lovely day, professor! ❤️

**Title:** **Practically Perfect In A Potterly Way.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Pre-slash. Getting together.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
 **Summary:** _'Come on, Harry. Say it. Just say it: I. Like. You, Snape. I want to snog you rotten for your birthday.'_  
  


**Practically Perfect In A Potterly Way.**

"I—I-

_ 'Come on, Harry. Say it. Just say it: I. Like. You, Snape. I want to snog you rotten for your birthday.'  _

"Y-You. Rotten. Birthday."

Severus gapes at his colleague. "You're wishing me a rotten birthday?"

Potter starts squirming. "No! I—er- Y-you-

"Articulate as ever, I see."

"H-happy birthday."

Severus's eyebrow twitches, "Thank you, Potter."

Potter gulps nervously. "I'm trying to say something!"

"Oh?"

"Y-You look good for your age."

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck! I'm sorry, Snape. I-I like yo-

"Potter."

"Y-yeah?"

"Stop. Talking."

"OK."

"Come closer."

"All right.”

"Proceed."

“W-what?”

“Kiss me, you idiot!”

“Mmmmmph!”

“That’s— perfect, Potter.”    
  



End file.
